lucha hasta el final
by Boku no kof 22
Summary: la historia trata de superacion amor un poco de harem para ambos y sus aventura pelea y mas juntos a sus amigos


**1 de enero de 1982**

Hacer. .oy-exclame con cansancio-mire alrededor con esfuerzo, lo que tuvieron que ser niños en cápsula, escuche el grito de un niño me fije con dolor y lo que vi me dejo con miedo y terror observe lo que golpeaba y le inyectaban algo rojo y morado luego callo en el suelo inconsciente, ellos se dieran vuelta para verme vi como ellos se acercaban con una risa sanguinaria y escuche

Miren quien se despertó de su siesta jajaja-se rio el hombre con una risa loca-

Mmm que dijo el señor que debemos hacer con el-exclamo el hombre con anteojo-

El sugirió que empecemos " **eso"** con el y el otro mocoso tirado-dijo el hombre calvo-

**Narra Ryu **

Tras decir eso los sujetos emperezaron a experimentar conmigo y el chico día tras día nos usaban como objeto de experimentación o mejor dicho "ratas de laboratorio", pero no todo era malo conocí al chico con quien experimente ya un niño moreno un poco oscuro como de mi edad y vimos que estaba con una niña de 4 años de cabello azul ambos mencionados como decirlo una mirada fría sin vida más la niña que el niño, los días se convirtieron en meses, empezamos a llevar bien descubrimos que cada uno fue asignado nombre por ejemplo al peliblanco fue asignado "K" y la niña peli azul fue nombrada como "Kula", a mi me nombraron "Ryu", al otro chico lo denominaron como "Daiki"

**13 de agosto de 1982**

**Narra Daiki **

Escuche que nos estaban por poner un nuevo personal para cuidarnos ya que los anteriores, cómo decirlo casi lo "mataron" ya que esos sujetos ya nos estaban hartando, qué decían qué éramos unos inútiles y la gota que derramo el vaso para K fue esto

**-Escena retrospectiva-**

Haber enanos de mierda ya es hora de seguir con el proyecto-señalado enojado el viejo-

Ya no molestes viejo lame botas no ves que queremos dormir-respondió Ryu cansado-

Si no molestes-respondió Kula sacándole la lengua-

Mocosos de porquería ya van a ver-enojado el viejo-

El viejo se acercaba a Kula y la saco de la cama con brusquedad, ella callo en el piso de rodilla lastimándola ese acto no solo me enojo a mi sino también a Ryu, pero ... el más enojado de nosotros fue K ', el se levanto y agarro de la mano al viejo que nos "cuidaba" en este lugar, el viejo al darse cuenta de la vuelta no se espero un puño en su cara tan fuerte que le saco los únicos dientes que le quedaban y choco contra el muro pero no acababa ahí yo y Ryu se encuentran frente de el y le empezamos a golpear tan fuerte que no se notaba bien su cara

K 'se acercó a Kula y le extendió la mano ayudándole a levantarse, pero con la rodilla ella casi se cae si no fue por el cuerpo de K', se sonrojaron el la ayudo a sentarse al borde de una cama de ella y pregunto:

te lastimaste en la pierna verdad? -pregunto k 'preocupado-

si pe..pero no gra..grave-respondió Kula nerviosa y sonrojada-

k 'al darse cuenta como estaban y que estaban mirando se sonrojo y se retiro de ahí y se acostó en la cama

**-fin de flashback-**

Hoy veremos a lo nuevo que nos "cuida", llego un soldado y dijo lo siguiente:

Bien como el anterior cuidador ya no está en servicio se le asignara 3 personas, así que pasen-dijo el soldado secamente-

Eso nos sorprendió a los cuatros cuando lo vimos pasar a unas señoritas y aun hombre con patillas, se vieron:

Un gusto yo me llamo Diana-se presentó la señorita- (el que sabe)

Yo me llamo Foxy -respondió la señorita morena-

Y un gusto en conocerlos chicos yo me llamo Máxima -respondió con una sonrisa el hombre con patilla-

**12 de febrero de 1983**

\- **Narra Ryu-**

Ya han pasado un año desde que conocimos a nuestros "cuidadores", las cosas eran así Diana y Foxy se encariñaron con Kula y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo, y Máxima se encariño con nosotros, pero creo que con mas es a k ', pero tuve un sentimiento de que algo va a pasar hoy

Y así fue como me convertí en un ciborg-dijo máxima-

Valla eso fue asombroso y triste lo de tu amigo espero que puedas atraparlo y vengarlo-dijo daiki asombrado-

Si ahora que quieren hacer-exclamo máxima-

Mm qué más podemos hacer, si solo estamos encerrado desde que tengo 5 años, no recuerdo como era mi vida antes y llevamos más de 1 año encerrado, no hay forma de salir un rato? -Pregunte con esperanza-

Mmm no lo se Ryu es complicado esta situación-respondió y vio el rostro triste de los niños-pero veré que puedo hacer para que vean como es afuera-respondió con una sonrisa-

**-Narrador narra - (: v)**

Después de decir eso todos los niños pusieron un rostro de esperanza bueno solo tres ya que k 'no mostro un rostro así, pero lo que los chicos no esperaron fue que los soldados entraron y agarrón a Ryu ya Daiki con brusquedad, los noquearon y se lo que estaban llevando, Maxima se puso en la puerta bloqueando el paso y pregunto:

Donde se están teniendo a los chicos-pregunto serio- (foxy y diana están en otro lado con kula)

Máxima es mejor que salga del camino son órdenes de nuestro señor y tenemos que cumplir con lo que ordeno-respondió el soldado-

Y esas cuales son y que van a tener ahora-pregunto serio y medio enojado-

Eso es conf ... Bien! -no termino ya que otro soldado lo interrumpió-

Bien te lo diremos ya que no perdemos nada, el señor va a probar el proyecto "O" en ellos ya que son los más compatibles con eso y su cuerpo son más resistentes, por eso el señor nos ordenó llevarlos con el-respondió el soldado -

Máxima al escuchar eso se enojo y dijo:

SON IDIOTAS SON SOLO NIÑOS PODRIAN MATARLOS ESO LE PASO A TODOS LOS DEMAS EL PROYECTO NO TUVO NINGUN ÉXITO, PORQUE CREEN QUE ELLOS PODRAN AGUANTAR ESO-exclamo enojado-

De eso no te preocupes el científico y el señor lograron aumentar la probabilidad de éxito antes era de un 10% y ahora eran de un 60% de éxito-exclamo el soldado-

K 'que había escuchado se sorprendió y se enojo, miro a los soldados y fue con todo, golpeo uno en la cara soltando a los chicos, los soldados al ver eso atacaron (voy agregar una habilidad nueva ak' y puedes usar las llamas mayor que el original, sin los guantes pero lo usa por precaución y esa habilidad gastara mucha energía) k 'creo una espada y recargo energía y ataco sin piedad matando a los guardia asi:

Video de stickman-

Al terminar k 'se logró sin energía, pero de pie iba a avanzar hasta los chicos, pero una voz los detenidos:

Valla no esperaba de ese resultado de ti k 'de verdad eres impresionante-respondió una voz-

Quien eres muéstrate o tienes miedo-exclamo k 'enojado-

Valla no esperaba que mi medio hermano me tratara con tanta violencia-respondió con una sonrisa-

! NO MIENTAS NO SOMOS NADA Y YA SAL DE DONDE ESTES-exclamo con furia k'-

Con gusto-respondido-

Al salir se vio a un adolescente de menos de 15 años de edad, altura 1.70 (no soy bueno con las alturas), cabello blanco, piel morena.

Cuando se puso delante de k 'sonrió al ver la cara de su medio hermano menor que era entre asombro e ira y se presento:

Un gusto soy krizalid soy tu medio hermano. -Con una sonrisa arrogante-

M .. NO SOMOS HERMANO YO NO TENGO FAMILIA SIEMPRE ESTUBE SOLO SIN NADIE NO TENGO MEMORIA DE UNA FAMILIA NI HERMANO-respondió con ira y tristeza-

Mmm hace que no recuerdas nada él jajaJAJAJAJA SI QUE ERES PATETICO JAJAJAJA-dejo de reírse- es cierto no soy tu hermano verdadero, pero fui creado atra vez de ti para poder crearme un soldado perfecto sin fallos, hicieron que creciera más rápido por eso tengo esta edad y también aumentaron mi intelecto y sobre tus recuerdos parece que los perdiste y yo tengo algunos, y SABES LO DIVERTIDO QUE ES VERTE SUFRIR CON TODO ESTO JAJAJAJA ERES UN INUTIL JAJA-se rio

K 'estaba en shock por lo que dijo de verdad tuvo una familia, una lagrima salió del ojo derecho dando paso a muchas ya que le quitaron todos sus recuerdos, su libertad, su humanidad y también su familia, sus ojos caían un montón de lágrimas fue una verdad dura de digerir

Oh mi "hermanito" está llorando, das tanta pena que me enfermas-sonriso arrogante-solo te diré esto cuando NEST consiga a los mejores soldados ellos ya no recuerdan nada serán como los títeres que nosotros manejemos y nadie nos podremos detener JAJAJAJA-ríe locamente -oh y la pequeña kula mmm ya se creo que la hare crecer como hicieron como mi y disfrute con ella, después de la mato JAJAJAJA-rio con locura-

Al escuchar eso k 'se quedó en shock por lo que dijo se enojó y ataco con la energía que le quedaban, krizalid al ver eso sonrió y bloqueaba los golpes que le lanzaba se agachó y lanzo un uppercut golpeando ak' en la cara mandándole al aire y prosiguió con un combo recargo y se seleccionó, agarro ak 'de la cara golpeando el suelo arrastrándolo por el suelo dejado en la pared parado y sin piedad golpeo múltiples veces con golpes rápidos y para terminar lanzo puños con llamas moradas dejadas ak' con una condición lamentable, se acercó agarrando de la cabeza levantándolo dijo:

JAJAJA mírate en un estado tan patético y lamentable cuando todo termine-sonrisa de locura-VERAS COMO NEST SERA IMPARABLE CON ELLOS Y NUETRO SEÑOR GOBERNARA TODO JAJA Y TU VERAS COMO DISFUTARE CON KULA JAJA ahora duer ..- no pudo teminar por un puño de vapor golpeo su rostro mandándolo a la pared-QUIEN FUE!? - pregunto enojado-

¡Yo fui algún problema! -respondo máxima enojado-

TU MALDITO YA VERAS-enojado se apropia-

* _Mierda los chicos están muy lejos de mi distancia, lo siento mucho muchacho no podre sacarlos, pero si se quien solo espero que puedan aguantar_ * -pensó máxima-

Máxima de su brazo saco una bomba segadora y lo lanzo a la cara de krizalid al darse cuenta cuento se cubrió con sus brazos, una luz segó el lugar y en cuando se fue krizalid al ver que fueron y llevándose ak 'pero no los chicos se enojó pero después cambio a una sonrisa de locura y se rio, cuando paro agarro a Ryu ya Daiki llevándolos al lugar de experimentación.

**-narra kula-**

Estábamos tranquila en el cuarto donde jugaba con diana y foxy tranquilas hasta que vimos como soldados iban al cuarto de los chicos querían ir a qué pasaba, pero los soldados bloqueaban el paso y le dijeron:

¡¿Me pueden dejar pasar?! - pregunto enojada-

No molestes ahora mocosa son ordenes de nuestro señor-respondió secamente-

En eso foxy y diana se acercaron y preguntaron:

¿Qué está pasando aquí porque interrumpen el cuarto de los chicos? -Pregunto diana-

(la misma explicación del anterior soldado)

Al escuchar eso, diana quería entrar para detener eso al igual que foxy pero los soldados no se le permiten hasta que kula congelo a la mayoría de los soldados y bloqueo el paso con una pared cortada de hielo, cuando termino iban a ir hasta el cuarto pero lo bloquearon con una pared de hielo negro, obtuvieron la vuelta vieron a una chica de 13 o 14 años, con el pelo rojo y los ojos negros pero lo extraño era que se veía a demasiado a kula eso sorprendió mucho a las chicas y sin esperar la kula (f) * para que no se confunda f de falsa * ataco con ventisca de hielo a las chicas que saltaron para esquivar ese ataque pero kula no pudo esquivar del todo y fue hasta la corta incrustándola, foxy al estar enojada y más cerca ataco con su espada sin parar,pero se asombró ya que esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad hasta que se unió a diana ambas atacaban en conjunto pero era el mismo resultado kula (f) se lata de esto y ataco con una escarcha de su brazo girando golpeando a foxy y distrayendo a diana, agarro del brazo y la atrajo golpeando el estómago y congelándola dejándola fuera de combate, ahora fue contra la morena ataco sin piedad ataco con una barrida haciendo que caiga para adelante pero lo que no espero es que kula (f) la ataco con ventisca de hielo mandándola a hasta la pared, corrió hasta ella y ataco con un combo, uso ventisca desorientándola, ataco con golpes en la cara, estomago estaba por terminar aparecido kula por detrás atacándola con una patada, al ver eso se dio la vuelta y bloqueo, se quedaron asi , para después darse cuenta de que fueron bloqueadas por cada una sin piedad,ella dio una patada abajo y kula (f) arriba, seguía atacando lanzo una patada haciendo que ella doblara la espalda esquivando seguían atacando sin piedad y kula se alejó y recargo lanzando una esfera de hielo que se acercaba un poco lento hasta ella, salto sobre la esfera pero no se espero una ventica de hielo y con un combo patada puño y uppercut mandándola al aire pero kula la garro y corrió hasta la esfera lanzándola creando una explosión con hielo, callo muy cansada al suelo por el desgaste de energía apenas pera ir a ver como estaban diana y foxy, pero una risa la hizo poner alerta pero vio de donde venía eso y se asustó, ya que quien podría seguir después de esa explosión, una figura salía del humo y se puso delante se verá que tenía raspones y la ropa un poco rasgada con una sonrisa dijo:seguían atacando lanzo una patada haciendo que ella doblara la espalda esquivando seguían atacando sin piedad y kula se alejó y recargo lanzando una esfera de hielo que se acercaba a un poco lento hasta ella, salto sobre la esfera pero no se espera una ventica de hielo y con un combo patada puño y uppercut mandándola al aire pero kula la garro y corrió hasta la esfera lanzándola creando una explosión con hielo, callo muy cansada al suelo por el desgaste de energía, se verá apenas pera ir a ver como estaban diana y foxy, pero una risa la hizo poner alerta pero vio de donde venía eso y se asustó, ya que quien podría seguir después de esa explosión, una figura salía del humo y se puso delante se pensó que tenía raspones y la ropa un poco rasgada con una sonrisa dijo :seguían atacando lanzo una patada haciendo que ella doblara la espalda esquivando seguían atacando sin piedad y kula se alejó y recargo lanzando una esfera de hielo que se acercaba a un poco lento hasta ella, salto sobre la esfera pero no se espera una ventica de hielo y con un combo patada puño y uppercut mandándola al aire pero kula la garro y corrió hasta la esfera lanzándola creando una explosión con hielo, callo muy cansada al suelo por el desgaste de energía, se verá apenas pera ir a ver como estaban diana y foxy, pero una risa la hizo poner alerta pero vio de donde venía eso y se asustó, ya que quien podría seguir después de esa explosión, una figura salía del humo y se puso delante se pensó que tenía raspones y la ropa un poco rasgada con una sonrisa dijo :

Valla valla así que no eres débil, eso esperaba de ti kula-exclamo la chica-

.s-dijo neviosa-

Yo quien soy bueno como decirlo alguien que fue creado para detener a todas las personas que se metieron en el camino de NEST y el señor, me llamo akame –exclamo y vio el rostro de la chica y que iba a preguntar pero ella lo interrumpe- y si te preguntas porque me parezco a ti, es que fui creado atrevidos de ti por la genética, (explicación como la de krizalid pero hasta la parte de intelecto)

**-narrador narra-**

Esa información era sorprendente para la chica asiática que ella era como su hermana (a ver ver cerebro piensa si ellos fueron creados atraes de kula yk 'con su ADN como en la historia no tenían los hijos !? Mm dejemos que las personas opinen comenten) , diana y foxy escucharon la conversación también se asombraron con eso pero lo que no se espero fue la luz que salió del cuarto de los chicos distrayendo a todas la puerta salio volando y se vio a máxima corriendo con k 'en brazo, kula al verlos salió corriendo Asia donde están, junto con las chicas a dura pena, akame vio al chico que estaba lastimado y se sonrojo (creo que fue flechada por k ') y se quedó hay quieta salio de su mundo y vio que ya no había nadie, se enojó con ella misma por es, vio como salió krizalid del cuarto cargando con los chicos.

Asi que salio todo bien? -Exclamo la chica-

Mm se podría decir que si, ahora hay que llevarlo al lugar de experimentación-dijo krizalid-

Bien pero una pregunta-dijo-

Cual? -Pregunto-

Quien era esos dos que salieron del cuarto uno era alto con patilla cargando un niño y quien quiera ese niño lind .. Digo lastimado? -pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo-

Mm eran máximas yk 'mi "hermano menor" –respondió-bueno hay que irnos ahora-exclamo-

**-30 minutos después-**

Nos encontramos en el laboratorio de experimentación donde se encuentran dos niños dentro de tubos, inconsciente en eso llega un señor alto y con anteojo diciendo:

Bueno ya es hora de que esto comience-toca un comunicador- bien señor ya están en su lugar así que podemos comenzar –aviso-

[ **bien es la hora activan la máquina y que comience el proyecto "SIN"] -** exclamo desde el comunicador-

como ordene señor-corto la comunicación-actívenla ahora!

Tras decir eso los que estaban detrás del vidrio de arriba, presionar unos botones y presionando el último se activó la máquina, agujas de inyección con un líquido morado (ryu) y rojo (daiki) (para que no se confundan ellos están en diferentes tubos y cada uno le inyectan diferente) salieron inyectandolos, cuando terminen de vaciar la sustancia en ellos, esperaron un segundo

**-un segundo después- (: v)**

Los cuerpos de los chicos empezaron a convulsionar como loco, los gritos de dolor y el sufrimiento se escuchaba en toda la sala, los miserables minutos pasaron para ellos, el dolor seguía, pero menor que antes el que estaba allí se acercó y miro el dispositivo que tenia al costado y vio que los chicos esta sin signos vitales

Mm creo que era mucho para ellos, bueno le diré que le den electroshock –exclamo-

Cuando toco su aparato, les dijo que usaran descargas eléctricas en ellos, unos segundos se escuchaban como uno cuerpo saltaban dentro de los tubos, pero aun sin signos, otra vez se escuchó lo mismo, sin resultado nada, otra vez la tercera vez nada, el científico se rindió como los demás se estaba por retirar hasta que escucho un sonido, se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió ya que ambos presentaban signos vitales se acercó, miro como respiraban cansado, se comunicó con su señor:

Señor el experimento acido un éxito pudieron aguantar el poder de ese ser –dijo el científico-

[**bien la primera fase está casi completa, ahora quiero que borren todos sus recuerdos y convertirlos en una marioneta para que pueda controlarlo así NEST será imparable y nadie podrá derrotarnos JAJA]-exclamo con una risa al final-**

Está bien señor-corto la comunicación- bien es tiempo de seguir

El llamo a unos soldados cargando los cuerpos hasta otra máquina que estaban a lado, pusieron a los chicos en cama de metal de ahí y conectaron en sus cabezas un aparato que se aferró en los muchachos sacándoles un gemido de dolor por el pinchazo que sintieron, encendieron la maquina se pudo ver en la pantalla los recuerdo de ellos e iban borrando y cada vez que lo hacían a los chicos le dolía y gritaban por la electricidad que soltaba el aparato todos los recuerdo que estaban se iban yendo pero había uno en especial de ryu y daiki (para aclarar cada uno tiene uno diferente) que no se podía borrar y esta medio borroso, no le dieron y termino, el científico estaba con un sonrisa de lograr el objetivo ahora solo falta controlar su mente para que su señor y NEST sean imparable, en eso se oye una explosión en la base todos fueron a ver quién atacaba, era un grupo de aviones de modelo F-35 que lanzaban misiles, de abajo se escuchó lo mismo eran tanques con soldados armados atacando a los soldados de NEST matándolos por las balas, la pregunta era como lo localizaron si estaban en una isla en medio de la nada sin forma de rastrear

**-narra máxima-**

(esto es cuando salio del cuarto con k')

Se encontraba corriendo con k' lastimado en su brazos ataco a los soldados que se entrometían en su camino llego hasta un cuarto con químicos y tuvo que improvisar agarro un trapo le hecho un poco de alcohol le paso por los lugares que se lastimo y por el fuego, un gemido de dolor solto y exclamo:

YA PARA QUE DUELE-exclamo k' con dolor-

Es por tu bien si no pones te pon..-es interrumpo-

NO ME IMPORTA ….no puede proteger a mis amigos-se paró y se puso de rodilla- descubro que tu ve familia me*sniff* qui*sniff*taron TODO MIS RECUERDOS MI VIDA TODO PORQUE ME PASA ESTO PORQUE DIME PORQUE-dijo gritando y llorando golpeando el piso-por*sniff*que

Máxima que vio todo no sabía que decir, era un niño que sufrió mucho cuando esta por hablar la puerta se abrió fuerte alertando al ciborg poniéndose en pose de pelea, se fijo bien y vio que eran las chicas se alegró de que estuvieran bien

Me alegro de que estén bien chicas pensé que la habían capturado-dijo máxima-

Si por poco nos derrotan y si pasaba no sabría decirte que pasaría-dijo diana-

Si esa niña si que es fuerte nos dio una paliza, pero logramos salir-dijo foxy- y como están los chicos máxima ¿están bien?

Cuando dijo eso puso la cara triste ya que no pudo sacarlo, las dos vieron eso y sabían la respuesta, vieron al costado de él estaba k' de rodilla llorando, kula al verlo así se acercó a el abrazándolo por la espalda, asombrándolo se dio la vuelta viendo quien era, al verla la abrazo con fuerza y viceversa ya que también a ella le dolió que se llevaran a su "familia" y más a k' llorando, se abrazaron fuerte y lloraron, los adultos al verlo se quedaron callado para no interrumpir el momento cuando se terminó se levantaron

Te sientes mejor k'-dijo la peli celeste-

Si muchas gracias kula siempre sabes cómo ponerme alegre en situaciones triste-dijo k' con una sonrisa pequeña-

kula al verlo se alegro un poco pero seguía triste, feliz por ver a k' a salvo, triste por no poder salvar a los chicos que eran como sus hermanos pero se le fue al escuchar a máxima:

bien creo que se cómo salvar a los chicos pero necesito una computadora para eso –dijo el hombre patilla-

Pero para eso necesitamos llegar al centro de este lugar ya que hay una y con los soldados creo que sería imposible-dijo foxy con duda-

Si además de contar con ella-dijo diana con enojo-

De quien hablas?-pregunto máxima-

Es como kula pero más grande, diferente color de pelo y con un poder y fuerza impresionante-dijo foxy enojada-

Mmm así que ustedes también eh-dijo máxima-

Como a ustedes también-dijo diana con asombrada-

Si pero este era diferente era como k' pero mas alto pelo corto más fuerte con llamas moradas y un poco loco-dijo máxima-

Bien que ha..-interrumpiéndola-

Que esperamos tenemos que salvar al resto de nuestra familia-dijo k' con impaciencia-

Si tenemos que salvarlos para escapar de aquí eh irnos lejos-dijo kula con una sonrisa-

Los adultos miraban con un poco de tristeza ya que ellos no sabían cómo era el proyecto pero tenían la esperanza de que estén con vida todavía asi que pusieron marcha al plan

Avanzaban con rapidez hasta el centro, se defendían de los guardias ya estaban por llegar hasta que se toparon con dos personas que se habían topados antes

Valla asi que están por traicionar a NEST e "hermanito" –dijo el peli blanco alto-

Valla quien diría que ustedes y de ti lindo-dijo la peli roja viendo a k'-

-**Narrador narra-**

Eso no paso de alto a kula mirando con odio a la chica ya que hablo de esa manera a k'

Bien como lo aremos ala buena o mala-pregunto máxima-

Mmm no lo se –dijo krizalid- ..ya se toma!-llanzando una llamarada-

Saltaron para esquivar, pero no se esperaron un golpe de hielo de akame golpeándolos hasta la pared, el primero en levantarse fue k' lanzando una llama que fue bloqueado por otra, krizalid se lanzó hacia el empezando el combate, ambos lanzaban golpes bloqueándose ambos, k cargo un ataque se lanzo con el puño en llamas con una velocidad alta golpeando a krizalid mandándolo al aire y antes de caer k lanzo una llamarada e hizo el combo de 14 golpes y terminando con un uppercut

Todos se impresionaron con la demostración de poder mas máxima que no se esperó eso ya que antes el recibió los golpes pero ahora era al revés

ESO ES POR LO ANTERIOR Y SI TE LEVANTAS SERA PEOR-grito k'- MAXIMA NO HAY TIEMPO VE NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS-aviso-

Máxima asintió y fue, akame que vio todo eso deseo mas a ese niño como suyo, pero volvió al mundo ya que vio como el otro se iba a detenerlo sino fuera porque tuvo que esquivar unas estocadas de una espada roja y azul, se fijo y eran diana y foxy pero faltaba alguien sintió algo en la espalda se iba a dar la vuelta pero fue tarde recibió un puño con hielo en la cara mandándola a la pared agrietándola, las chicas de las espadas no perdieron tiempo acumularon energía y atacaron foxy salto y lanzo un corte descendiente y en el suelo salieron algo con forma de corte golpeándola, en el aire diana se acercó con velocidad y alrededor de ella salió un una energía azul golpeándola con fuerza y kula salto con doble patada giratoria como una bailarina de hielo, cuando callo al piso toco el suelo y creo con hielo un muro debajo golpeándola asi terminado:

Se .bo-cansada foxy-

Espero que si-un poco recuperada diana-

Uff que cansancio-dijo kula-ya vamos a ver como esta k'-las demás asintieron cuando se estaban por retirar oyeron una risa-

JAJAJA CREEN QUE GANARON JAJA ESTO APENAS COMIENZA-lanzando hielo negro contra foxy que no pudo evitar congelándola y fuera de combate-UNA MENOS JAJAJA-rio con locura-

MALDITA-grito diana lanzándose con su espada en mano lanzando muchos cortes, estocada por donde se movía, pero ninguno acertaba, levanto su espada con energía y descendió con un corte, se oyó una explosión con un corte, no se podía ver el resultado por el humo, cuando se disipo kula miro con los ojos abierto por lo que veía y era que la espada estaba del otro lado con una energía azul, pero en el estómago de diana se podía ver una mano con una esfera negra con escarcha y escucho:

Que buen calentamiento… ahora no estorbes-cuando termino de decir eso con una sonrisa detrás de diana salió un montón de hielo negro con escarcha, diana se desmayó por el impacto akame miro a kula con una mirada siniestra y sonrió – tu eres muy cercana a ese niño lindo verdad-pregunto sonrojada-

Al escuchar eso se enojó y dijo: y que si lo soy no te dire nada de el –respondió enojada-

Vamos dime como es el, no mejor no me digas le preguntare cuando este con el solo en mis brazos –dijo con un sonrojo- ah con solo imaginármelo me causa un sentimiento en mi cuerpo ah-dijo excitada (diablos señorita)-

Kula se sonrojo con lo que decía, pero se enojaba mas con ella por lo que decía quería robarse a k':

NO TE DEJARE QUE TE LE ACERQUES-respondió enojada- porque?-pregunto con una mirada sonbria-por..que po por..que PORQUE K' ES MIO –respondió con un sonrojo y enojo-

Esa respuesta tomo por sorpresa a akame pero se recompuso y se rio como una loca-asi que el también te gusta JAJAJA –puso un rosto molesto- NO DEJARE QUE TE ENTROMETAS ENTRE EL Y YO-respondió con enojo-

Ambas se miraron con enojo y se posicionaron, pero una explosión se hizo presente atrayendo la mirada de las chicas y se sorprendieron al ver como estaba k' y krizalid ambos estaban lastimado pero el que sufrió mas fue el albino menor se ropa superior destrozada un brazo quemado por las flamas y su boca sangraba un poco y krizalid el tenía la ropa un muchos cortes un ojo cerrado por un corte y muchos cortes por una espada de fuego se le veía en un enfrentamiento con espada sin parar

Imagen de combate de espada

Sin fin ambos se alejaron, con ira se lanzaron pero esta vez con un combate puño a puño, k' lanzo un puño que fue bloqueado por un brazo de krizalid, lo agarro lo levanto azotando en el suelo lo volvió a levantar pero no se esperó una llama a la cara segando el único ojo que veía bien por unos segundo que fueron aprovechado por k que cargo y lanzo una llama golpeándolo y con un combo de 24 golpes, terminando con un golpe de fuego mandándolo al suelo lejos, k' al usar mucha energía, se cansó y cayo de rodilla al suelo pero pudo ver como krizalid se levantaba con dificultad:

Co como de..de..demonios te hi..hici…ste así de fu..erte?-pregunto krizalida-

No lo se ni yo se como sucede pero se algo mientras sigua de pie luchare para proteger a los seres que quiero-recordando a sus amigo, máxima, las chicas y kula-por eso me mantendré de pie luchando-respondió-

Ya veo –recuperando el aliento y sonrió con locura- pero PERO COMO PROTEGERAS A ESA GENTE SI MUERES AHORA JAJA-rio krizalid-

Este recargo las ultimas energía para este ataque su cuerpo se sobre calentó mostrando su piel con fuego y alas le aparecieron en la espalda, juntos su mano al frente y se pudo observar una esfera de fuego pequeña pero iba creciendo, k' ya no se podía mover estaba cansado recodo todos los buenos tiempo y los malos, cerro sus ojos esperando su final lamentándose ser débil y no poder salvar a sus amigos, kula se aterro al escuchar eso fue corriendo tratando de detenerlo, akame se quedó asombrada y aterrada por ver cómo iban a matar a su "amor" no sabía que hacer ayudarlo o no que podía hacer y krizalid sonría;

NO VAS A HACER NADA JAJA QUE PATETICO ERES JAJAJA-se reia mientras cargaba el ataque-

En eso k' recuerda algo que le paso hace un mes atrás cuando entrenaba con daiki:

**-flashback un mes atrás-**

Mientras bloqueaba los ataques de daiki se le ocurre algo lo distrajo con una llamarada, haciendo que este se distraiga que fue aprovechado recargo con fuego y creo un mini dragón en su puño y se lanzó con una velocidad impresionante, el otro al darse cuenta fue demasiado tarde el recibió el impacto del puño en el estómago y una potente llamarada salió por detrás de daiki haciendo que este escupa mucha saliva haciendo que este de unos pasos atrás mientras se son tenía el estomago por el dolor e impacto, k' se sentía cansado uso mucha energía y física en ese ataque a si que se sento en el suelo en eso oye:

Que *ah* buen grr ataque*ha*-dijo daiki con dolor-

Gracias*ah* pero consume *ah* mucha energia-dijo k' cansado-

Como lo llamaras ese ataque-un poco mejor-

Mmm no lose ahh estoy tan cansado-dijo acostándose en el suelo-

Mmm ya se "…." le queda genial-dijo con alegría y con estrella en los ojos-

Ya veo-mirándolo con una gota de sudor estilo anime-

**-Fin del flashback**-

Se trato de parar pero no podía vio que ese ataque ya estaba por terminar de cargar, pero algo lo hiso enojar

PARA PORFAVOR NO LO MATES-suplico kula paro krizalid no la escucho y la golpeo con una llamarada de su ala de fuego, lastimándola eso activo el detonador-

K' se paro con esfuerzo y con enojo recargo su mano derecha con fuego con la energía que tenía y se formó un dragón de fuego, se lanzo contra krizalid, el al verlo sonrió lanzo el ataque que junto pero lo que espero fue lo siguiente k' golpe el ataque de el arrastrándolo un poco pero seguía de pie deteniendo el ataque con la técnica

QUE COMO LO HACES MALDITO-exclamo enojado-

NO TE LO PERDONARE NADIE PERO NADIE GOLPEA A MI KULA BASTARDO-dijo enojado-

De eso el golpe de k' atravesaba el ataque de krizalid, llego donde estaba este se sorprendió y no dio a tiempo de defenderse, k' grito:

¡FIRE DRAGÓN IT! -exclamo el albino con determinación y enojo, golpeando el estómago de krizalid asiendo que detrás de el salga un dragón de fuego golpeando la pared haciendo que se vea lo que estaba afuera era una isla, cuando termino el ataque, el albino mayor cayo desmayado al piso, k' al mantenerse en pie y con fuego en su puño lo levanto en forma de victoria, akame que avía visto todo estaba sorprendida ya que vencieron a krizalid, miro al albino menor con unos ojos de corazón ya que se veía genial, pero se olvidó de un hombre que estaba detrás de ella golpeándola el cuello fuerte dejándola inconsciente, el señor no era nadie más ni menos que máxima, se acercó a las mujeres inconscientes diana y foxy cargándolas, se acercó a kula que estaba inconsciente en el suelo con quemaduras, la alzo y fue hasta k' que seguía en esa posición pero sin el fuego mirando afuera máxima se acercó y dijo:

Mírate un niño de 6 años en ese estado no es apropiado para ti si que sufriste amigo-le bajo el brazo- eres asombroso el tiempo que estuve con ustedes fue lo mejor, pero tú eres alguien más para mi eres como un hijo que jamás tu ve-abrazándolo con una sonrisa y una lagrima-estoy orgulloso de tu progreso-mirando al rostro que estaba con los ojos medio abierto pero borroso signo de estar inconsciente-vamos los refuerzos ya vendrán por ellos-cargándolo con las chicas, llevaba a foxy y diana en la espalda, a kula en el brazo izquierdo y a el en el derecho, salió por el agujero que hizo k', entro al bosque perdiendo rastro de ellos-

**-Con los chicos-**

Se podía observar como la base se destrozaba por la guerra que estaba ocurriendo, el científico no sabía qué hacer el estaba a cargo de la investigación de estos chicos, no sabía que opciones tenia y su mente hizo clic tenía el **rayo destructor**, pero necesita una enorme fuente de energía

En eso de nuevo su mente hizo clic y si usa a los chicos como batería si eso una sonrisa de locura salió de su rostro, agarro a los chicos sacándole bruscamente el aparato de su cabeza haciéndolos sangrar y los llevo arrastrándolos hasta unos cables los conectaba en todo el cuerpo, encendió la maquina haciendo que la electricidad sacudiera los cuerpos de los chicos, cuando termino se pudo observar como los cables le drenaba energía, el científico se reía como su plan funcionaba:

JAJAJA ESTO ES SORPRENDENTE ESTOS MOCOSOS SI QUE SON JOYAS JAJA YA QUIERO VER LOS ROSTROS DE LOS SOLDADOS DE IKARIO WARRION JAJA-se reía como un loco, en eso escucho una voz que lo asusto-

Así que nos quieres utilizar para matar vida inocentes-dijo el niño levantado-

Tu pero no deberías estar inconsciente-dijo serio el adulto-

Si debería, pero no lo estoy terminare con esto pero primero-dijo serio saliendo del lugar solando los cables que lo tenían y camino hasta donde se encontró su amigo, lo cargo llevando hasta una capsula de escape dejando el cuerpo de …-fue un gusto tenerte como mi amigo y como hermano, seguro k y kula también piensan lo mismo sigue adelante se que en un futuro nos volveremos a ver y seremos una familia de nuevo, espero que consigas la felicidad sigue adelante-se despidió de …-

Cerro la capsula y apretó el botón de expulsar, la capsula era como una mini nave, se dirigió hasta la coordenada que lo puso mientras se despedía, camino hasta la máquina escribió las nuevas coordenadas, se detuvo al frente y pregunto:

¿No me detendrás? -pregunto sin verlo-

Ahh para que, si no podré detenerte no hay que ser listo para saber el resultado de todo esto-dijo sentado prendiendo un cigarrillo-

Mm tienes razón –entro a la máquina y agarró los cables con las manos y dijo- ..espero verte en el infierno-exclamo tranquilo-

Jejeje el sentimiento es mutuo mocoso- se rio un poco el científico, fumo un poco y soltó el humo-

…bien es hora-exclamo el paso su poder atreves de los cables-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito mientras libera energía morada, su cabello cambio de castaño a morado con mechas blancas seguía liberando energía, su piel media moreno cambio a morado, sus ojos de color verde cambiaron a rojo intenso-AAAAHHHH-las computadoras explotaban y en la más grande decía;

WARNING WARNIG SOBRE CARGO DE ENERGÍA SI NO SE DESCONECTA EXPLOCION INMINENTE-advirtió la máquina-

Ahh quisiera que eso nos matara, pero no será eso jaja-seguia sentado fumando-no hay caso escapar con el radio de la explosión es imposible escapar-dijo-

RAYO DESTRUCTOR AL 100% EL DISPARO SERA EN 10 SEGUNDOS-advirtió la máquina-

Ah asi que este es el fin espere algo mejor que esto-dijo el mayor-

AAHHHHHHHH!-grito por última vez haciendo explotar todas las maquinas – ah* como *ah*que-pregunte-

-**10**-

No lo se algo como mm no lo entenderías solo tienes 6 años-dijo el mayor-

-**9**-

Mmm creo que tienes razón no entiendo muchas cosas siempre estuve encerado y aprendía algo gracias a máxima y te gusta como deje el lugar-mirando el lugar en llamas-

-**8**-

Mm creo que si es mejor que antes-dijo con calma-

-**7**-

No tienes miedo a todo esto por lo de la explosión-dijo volviendo a la normalidad-

-**6**-

Jaja niño yo ya e visto todo no me importa morir ahora –dijo el mayor-

-**5**-

Mm por ciento cómo te llamas ya que estamos aquí deberíamos conocernos al menos-dijo con una sonrisa-

-**4**-

Ahhh *suspiro* ya que me llamo bruce banner y tu-dijo presentándose y pregunto-

-**3-**

Un gusto bruce yo soy …. No es nada bueno conocerte viejo-dijo con una sonrisa inocente-

-**2**-

*con una vena en su cabeza*lo mismo digo enano-con una sonrisa forzada-

-**1-**

Nos vemos viejo/enano-se despidieron al mismo tiempo con un apretón de mano-

-**0-**

AQUIEN LLAMAS ENANO/VIEJO-gritaron enojado-

Todos los que estaban afuera vieron como un rayo cayó desde arriba hacia la base que está en incendio, al tocar el suelo una enorme explosión se hizo presente en el lugar con mucho viento levantando tanque desorientando, los aviones, arrastrando a la gente sin piedad cuando seso el viento vieron un enorme agujero en la zona, los soldados de NEST que quedaban eran radiado de los ikari warriors, se rindieron ya que no tenían posibilidad de ganar

-**1 hora después**-

Los soldados de ikari Warriors se encontraban llevando a los de NEST en las naves esposado, en eso un soldado se acercó acelerado hasta el líder de la misión:

SEÑOR SEÑOR TIENE QUE VENIR RAPIDO ENCONTRAMOS A UN SOBRIVIENTE DE LA EXPLOCION –exclamo el soldado alterado-

Los que estaban ahí escucharon lo que dijo sorprendió a muchos ya que ellos vieron como la mayoría de NEST eran eliminados, salieron corriendo junto a su líder

**-10 minutos después-**

Cuando llegaron vieron un enorme agujero en la zona de la isla, que estaba rodeado de soldado que veían al sujeto en el medio de todo:

Que es eso soldado-pregunto el líder-

No lo sabemos señor solo vimos como salió de la tierra-exclamo el soldado-

Mm bien me voy acercar –dijo el líder-NO SEÑOR PODRIA SER UN ENEMIGO-pero vio que ya no estaba-

El líder se aceraba despacio hasta el sujeto y vio que era un niño d años máximo, el niño al verlo se asustó tratando de pararse para escapar, pero no podía no sentía la piernas todavía, cerro los ojos esperando un golpe pero no paso nada pero escucho:

Quien eres y que haces aquí-pregunto serio-

….no me acuerdo-dijo el niño-

que quieres decir con que no te acuerdas? -pregunto el líder asombrado-

no recuerdo nada no sé quién soy-dijo triste con ganas de llorar- señor yo estoy solo*sniff* verdad*sniff*-dijo llorando-

el líder al ver eso se sintió mal por el niño se acercó despacio, el al verlo acercarse se asustó cerrando sus ojos con lágrimas, pero sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, abrió los ojos y vio que los estaban abrazando el dijo:

tranquilo ya paso yo me encargare de cuidarte y atenderte-dijo el líder-

el niño al escuchar eso lo abrazo y lloro como nunca en su hombro después de unos minutos termino y el le dijo:

me llamo ..Ralf jones y desde hoy te cuidare bien-se presentó el sujeto-mm ya que no recuerdas tu nombre tendré que ponerte uno nuevo… ya sé qué te parece takeshi (en Japón significa abierto, confiable, voluntarioso, simpático y sociable) te gusto-pregunto ralf-

SI ME GUSTA ..gracias papá-dijo en susurro, pero él lo escucho se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió mostrando sus dientes-

No hay de que …hijo-el niño al escuchar eso quería llorar, pero se la aguanto, se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza de ser escuchado-JAJA tranquilo no te preocupes ..ven vamos a afuera a comenzar de nuevo-dijo estirando la mano para salir del lugar-

El la mira y tomo su mano y saliendo del lugar y comenzando de nuevo

Capítulo 1 fin

-**narra …..-**

Se podía observaba un lugar oscuro en al lado viendo todo en eso una mujer entra a dejar vino con una copa y dijo:

Aquí tiene señor lo que me pidió- dijo la mujer-

Gracias puedes retirarte por ahora-dijo el señor sentado, se retiró con una reverencia-

En ese momento una llamada se hizo presente y el lo acepta en la pantalla se pudo observar un ser oscuro y dijo

Asi que el proyecto "SIN" fallo rotundamente verdad? -dijo el ser en la tele-

Si pero no es momento de lamentos ya obtuve lo que quería, más importante ya tienes al próximo sujeto para "eso"-dijo el señor-

Si pero lo mantendremos, en observación todavía-exclamo el ser oscuro-

Bien el mundo sabrá de que esta hecho NEST y seremos imparable con todo esto JAJAJAJA-dijo mientras detrás de el se podía observar un hangar lleno de tubos con un líquido morado negro y el otro rojo negro-

Espero que le guste esta historia hice lo que pude y seguiré escribiendo sobre la otra tengo dudas pero dejare unos memes

Mente: este wey cree que con memes nos va a tranquilizar mejor línchenlo

Yo (dolido): Oye carnal que te pasa cuando te falte el respeto: 'v

Mente (encabronado): desde que solo me alimentas con solo porno * pinche pendejo ponte a estudiar y pasa de año seguro pendejo virg **: v

Yo (llorando) ya bien nos vemos: 'v (put * de mierd * ya va a ver este put *)

Mente (sabes que puedes escuchar tu pensamiento pendejo)

Yo (KYAAA! DIGO AAAAAHHH-con grito masculino en la mente-)

Mente :( este wey porque me toca este hubiera preferido al perro en vez de este)

Yo :( sabes que te escuche)

Mente :( esa es la idea bueno despide ya)

Yo: bien nos vemos.


End file.
